vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkell
Summary Twinkell is an Apoptosis found in the West Gold Tartarus. She appears like a giant metallic yin-yang orb with two giant mechanical legs shaped like a woman's body and two human-like upper halves on top. Unlike most Apoptosis, the two beings that made it up are still alive, resulting in two different individuals inside one body. Despite their long time together, both halves hate each other and constantly compete with each other and/or attempt to eliminate the other. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Twinkell Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Apoptosis Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around herself), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can warp space-time and use it to create black holes or supernovae), Power Nullification (Can nullify barriers, absorption and reflection effects through Dark and Eternal attacks), Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistances and immunities through Dark and Eternal attacks), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts through her magical attacks or through her Dark and Eternal attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Acausality (Type 1. As an Apoptosis, she most likely had her original timeline erased), Regeneration (High-Godly. Likely has comparable regeneration to Adramelech), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8. Dependent on Chaos and the Apoptosis law), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Represents the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and is a direct manifestation of the will of space-time), Mind Manipulation (Can cause enemies to enter in a trance), Water Manipulation (Can produce bubbles), Berserk Mode (Can enter in a berserk state where her stats are all increased), Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict the burn and freeze status effect), Hair Manipulation (Can extend her hair to attack), Absorption (Can absorb health from enemies and absorb enemies whole), Self-Destruction, Breath Attack (Can breath fire, ice or electricity), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can inflict a virus that quickly damages the victim), Healing (Can heal herself or others), Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can emit sounds loud enough to hurt comparable beings), Fear Manipulation (Can stun others in fear), Empowerment (Becomes stronger in forests), Vibration Manipulation (Can use vibrating blades), Soul Manipulation (Can create soul-destroying fields), Magic |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Immune to the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Immune to the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Immune to the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Immune to the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Immune to the frozen status effect), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Immune to the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Earth Manipulation (Can half damage taken from Earth attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can create supernovae and use them for combat), possibly Multiverse level+ (Comparable, if not superior to Apoptosis such as Valto) | Multiverse level+ (Fought Sonya Chaos) Speed: Infinite (Can exist for prolonged periods of times in the Tartarus between the space-time of the universes, where time no longer exists), possibly Immeasurable (Comparable, if not superior to Apoptosis such as Valto) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Gnome) | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown (Doesn't need to sleep, albeit can still tire) Range: Melee range, several meters with guns, at least planetary with time magic Standard Equipment: Guns, Bows, Makinas Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: As an Apoptosis, she is single-mindedly made to erase everything she percieves as an enemy as quickly as possible, even disregarding her own safety. Weaknesses: The two halves hate each other and won't cooperate easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Lowly Apoptosis Skills' *'Necrosis:' A skill that directly summons Chaos in the opponent's body, destroying them from the inside. *'Beam Scythe:' An attack that uses a beam scythe, an advanced weapon that ignores defenses. *'Black Hole:' The user twists space-time in order to create a black hole with Dark and Eternal properties. -'Doll Skills' *'Micro Dril:' The user releases a small drill that drills directly into the opponent. *'Washing Program: Bubble:' Several bubbles are released, which can slime the opponent up or cause them to enter a trance. *'Limiter Release:' The user goes into a berserker state, increasing all of their stats while doing so. *'Draining Hair:' An attack that lengthens the user's hair and use it to drain the opponent's health. *'Fiery Exhaust:' The user exhausts fire from their body, potentially burning those around them. *'Frozen Exhaust:' The user exhausts cold air from their body, potentially freezing those around them. *'Self-Destruct:' The user blows their body up. -'Chimera Skills' *'Fire Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses fire. *'Vector Virus:' The user produces a virus and inflicts it on the enemy. *'Cold Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses ice. *'Flame Breath:' A stronger version of fire breath. *'Self-Replication:' A basic healing skill that re-creates part of the user's body. *'Thunder Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses electricity. -'Tri-Chimera Skills' *'Roar:' A powerful roar that stuns the enemy in fear. *'Bio Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses poison. *'Genetic Assimilation:' The user absorbs the foe if it has been poisoned before. *'Freezing Breath:' A stronger version of cold breath. *'Genetic Awakening:' A move that unlocks all of the user's genes-based moves. *'Inferno Breath:' A stronger version of flame breath. *'Triple Breath:' A breath attack that combines fire, ice, and electricity. -'Hunter Skills' *'Rapid Fire:' A basic bow skills that hit twice. *'Beast Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against beasts. *'Mental Concentration:' The user increases their concentration, dealing higher damage and being more accurate for their next shot. *'Land-Dweller Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against mollusks and other miscellaneous land-dwelling animals. *'Fire Bow:' An arrow imbued with fire. *'Ice Arrow:'An arrow imbued with ice. *'Lightning Arrow:' An arrow imbued with lightning. *'Chaos Arrow:' A bow skill that fires several arrows at random enemies. -'Engineer Skills' *'Auto Crossbow:' An attack that uses an Automatic Crossbow machina. *'Bio Blast:' A machina that shoots poison at the enemy. *'Blast Voice:' A machina that produces sound loud enough to damage enemies and confuse them. *'Dual Cannon:' A simple machina with two cannons. *'Ocean Anchor:' A large anchor that is particularly strong against water-dwelling monsters. *'Stringer:' A rocket launcher that is particularly strong against harpies. *'Flamethrower:' A machina that launches fire and can burn the opponent. *'Electric Flux Emitter:' An electric flux emitter that emits an electric flux capable of paralyzing opponents. -'Maid Skills' *'Serve Tea:' The user serves tea, boosting an ally's fighting spirit. *'Insecticide Spray:' A spray that deals high damage to insects, even giant-sized ones. *'Maid's Pruning:' A skill that is particularly effective on plants-based beings. *'Duster Dance:' A skill using a duster that has a chance to blind the opponent. *'Kitchen Garden Harvest:' The user collects food in the surroundings. -'Gunner Skills' *'Double Tap:' A basic gun skill that hits twice. *'Spray and Pray:' The user sprays bullet over an area, hitting every enemy. *'Bird Shot:' A gun skill particularly strong against bird-type enemies. *'Succubus Slayer Bullet:' A bullet that deals bonus damage to succubi. *'Concentrated Fire:' The user concentrates their firepower on a single target, hitting them multiple times. *'Shotgun:' A shotgun fire that can stun the targets it hit. *'Ricochet:' The user fires a bullet that bounces off, hitting the target in an unexpected angle. -'Machinist Skills' *'Gatling Gun:' The user unleashes a gatling gun on all enemies. *'Vibro Blade:' A mechanical blade that vibrates at high enough speed to ignore defense. *'Kalina Ann Range:' A technology that creates a field that destroys spirits and ghosts. *'Trial Punisher:' A stake launcher that deals high damage to vampires. *'Electromagnetic Armor:' A piece of armor that can completely absorb two attacks before going down. *'Drill:' A large weaponized drill that impales the opponent. -'Others' *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Properties:' Apoptosis are beings born from distorted space-time. They are little more than representations of the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and of the very will of space-time itself. As a result, their existence is tied to chaos and space-time, and they will always revive even from complete erasure by chaos. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Link to Chaos:' Apoptosis and other chaos-oriented beings have a strong link to chaos. This can manifest as the ability to summon chaos into the world at will, but will also manifest as passive corrosion of space-time. Weak Apoptosis will need to be many in a group to significantly affect the surroundings, but stronger ones will instantly erase parts of the universe with their sheer presence and will instantly transform living beings into Apoptosis. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. *'Chaos Elements:' Chaos elements are stronger versions of the normal elements. They have the same properties as Dark and Holy magic, but they also ignore specific resistance to the original element. These include Galaxy, Nightmare, Nuclear, Quantum, Ion, Hadron, Terra, Nano, Eternal and Demise. Key: Base | End of Part 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Maids Category:Hybrids Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hair Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2